Stop
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur están metidos en una cama, Kirkland niega el sexo, una y otra vez, pidiéndole a Alfred que se detuviera por la reunión de mañana, pero éste simplemente no puede parar y para ello tiene muchas razones. Para REMULA BLACK, USxUK, lemon.


Con este sólo me quedarían nueve, nueve y cumplo los cien fic, gracias a todas por estos comentarios que me han enviado en mi instancia aquí, me hacen sentir muy querida :D!, supongo que si no molesta este fic va para REMULA BLACK, aunque a ella le gusta más lo romántico y esto es casi puro... (?) :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>La palabra "Stop" inutilizada, lime o lemon.

No es que no quisiera hacerle caso, simplemente no podía, no podía parar su cuerpo, no le respondía, otra mente, otro mecanismo y otra fricción movía cada parte de su cuerpo de manera automática. Una parte apasionada que no dejaba ni respirar al inglés, Inglaterra estaba depositado en la cama acalorado siendo llevado al borde del placer sólo por medio de besos.

Desnudo en la parte superior y con el cierre del pantalón abierto mientras un pequeño bulto se formaba en sus calzoncillos.

–S-Sto-p Alf-Alfred…–rogaba mientras recibía una hambrienta lamida en una de sus tetillas que le quitaban el aire y le hicieron arrojar su cuello hacia atrás, sus manos no tardaron en ir a la cabeza del americano al sentir la fricción de sus dientes contra sus pezones.

El líquido en ellos, cada mordida lo hacía soltar un suspiro ahogado y cerrar los ojos con deleite. Pero un toque, llamado "realidad" le golpeaba en la cara, no podía seguir frotándose de esa manera con el americano, mañana tenían una junta extenuante ambos a nivel mundial, debían encargarse de las prioridades, eso era ser los entes representantes de sus países…por eso, seguía rogándole que se detuviera

–M-Mañana te-neee-mos junta...ahhh ahh !sto-op! –

El americano besó con fuerza los labios del inglés, quitándole esas palabras de la boca –Tu pene… lo froto con mi rodilla Inglaterra…–atina a decir mientras muerde la oreja y aplica más presión con su pierna contra la hombría del mayor que inútilmente trata de cerrar sus extremidades.

–Just... de-detente maldita sea...¿cómo n-no pue ahhhh pue-des entend-erlo…? –gritaba entre aullidos y jadeos mientras sentía como sus pantalones se deslizaban entre sus piernas haciéndolo sonrojar abruptamente.

Alfred lo miró acariciando los muslos y mordiendo más fuerte mientras el inglés lo apartaba de la tierna piel con brusquedad, pero eso sólo lo calentaba más para follar a ese inglés, las descargas continuaban mientras los cuerpo se removían firmemente, uno tratando de poseer y el de abajo tratando de evitar al acto, pero su cuerpo era sincero, se excitaba y gemía por el roce del estadounidense, quería eso.

–S-Stop...ahhh please A-Alfred... maña-ana después del trabaj-o folla-remos como nunca pero sólo aho-ahora…–sus ojos se humedecían sólo un poco ante el placer.

Dio un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la mano del americano alrededor de su pene, y no pudo parar de gemir como una bestia en celo mientras apresaba la espalda del menor entre sus brazos, y aún así seguía repitiéndose que el americano debía detenerse, pero este no hacía caso, si quiera lo intentaba.

Pero tenía demasiadas razones.

–¿S-Se siente go-good? –susurra con suavidad el americano, acariciando con fuerza el pene del inglés contra el suyo, frotándolos con fuerza mientras acariciaba las caderas, el pecho y el cuello con sus traviesas manos y su juguetona boca. El inglés está sonrojado y gimiendo ronco, pero apretaba los labios y agita la cabeza en señal negativa. Tenía muchas razones, Alfred las tenía.

_La primera razón: Arthur es un mentiroso._

Lo sabe, agita el paso y golpea con dureza sus caderas contra el miembro erecto de su contrario, el inglés grita desesperado mientras trata de pillar los labios del americano junto a los suyos, el beso es profundo y sensitivo, sintiendo cada fibra del otro ser temblando por el cuerpo a su lado. Kirkland lo disfrutaba como un irracional, pero no lo decía, eso hacía que el menor quisiera sacarle su nombre a gritos, que le dijera cada vez que penetra su cuerpo que le encanta, que le fascina sentirlo arremeter sus caderas, meter sus dedos y besarse hasta acabar con su aliento.

–S-Stop...! –Arthur muerde con fuerza sus labios nuevamente, mientras Alfred usa un poco de pre-semen para meter sus dedos en el interior del inglés.

La piernas del británico se niegan a elevarse, pero al final las abre suavemente, dejando parte de su ano al descubierto, el americano sonríe lamiendo con suavidad el orificio ante la excitada vista del inglés mientra empieza a deslizar dedos húmedos en el inglés, el primero siempre es el que más altera al anglosajón.

_La segunda razón: Su maldita cara._

Alfred no podía evitar sentirse a mil viendo esos labios, hinchados de tantos besos, ese rostro, sonrojado por el mar de sensaciones, su pelo alborotado y mojado por el extenuante acto que no parecía detener, el miembro del estadounidense cada vez se ponía más duro y empezó a gruñir con fuerza en el oido del inglés, éste se curva un poco de piernas, cuando el americano emite esos sonidos significa que lo follara brutalmente.

Que no puede resistirse, que no parará aunque todo el mundo le dijera que lo hiciera.

_La tercera razón: Su sensible cuerpo._

Alfred mete otro dedo, no puede parar de mirarlo, la vista era la que le otorgaba un fin de sensaciones, más que cualquier película porno, ese inglés era dinamita, un fuego artificial que con cada toque una sensación nueva era expresada por su majestuoso cuerpo o su erótico rostro. El tercer dedo hace que el inglés suba un poco la cadera mientras él mismo, con una expresión algo molesta empieza a acariciar la cabeza del pene de Alfred, éste sólo sonríe con deseo, mordiendo con más fuerza el cuello.

Abriendo el agujero con sus dedos, presionando fuerte hacia adentro sólo para ver ese cuerpo retorcerse, simplemente no podía desistir de hacerle el amor viendo ese ser removiéndose con brutalidad en aquellas sábanas. Ambos lo deseaban. El americano saca los dedos, luego, hunde sus caderas en las nalgas del inglés, el británico tiembla al sentir la punta del pene de Alfred dilatando su entrada, sus ojos se entrecierran y sus manos atraen más la formada espalda hacia sí.

Y luego, siente sus piernas suavemente separadas y lo único que emite es un sonoro suspiro que gime a los dioses.

_La cuarta razón: Su voz._

–A-Alfred oh g-od…–temblaba mientras estremecimientos se producían en su zona baja, luego, por arriba de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar con locura.

Y Alfred comenzó el fuerte contacto entre sus cuerpos acalorados por la intensa noche y sus sofocadas respiraciones, el menor, entre otras, simplemente no podía detenerse con aquel coro celestial tocando sólo para él, cada entonación del excitado cuerpo de su amante saliendo por su garganta era algo que lo enloquecía con demencia, no permitiéndole parar, es más, lo apoyaba a hacerlo con más fuerza, más profundo para que gritara su nombre una y otra vez mientas él susurra con cariño el de Arthur en sus labios.

Porque hacer el amor es algo más que sexual, es la interpretación máxima del amor corporal y Jones la respetaba.

–I love you… A-Arthur…–

Los ojos de Kirkland se centraron en el americano, apenas abiertos mientras sentía el líquido seminal resbalando el pene del estadounidense con fluidez dentro de él retorciendo y causando escalofríos en sus caderas y espaldas.

–¿T-Tanto como p-apara detenerte…?–susurró con un poco de risa.

Alfred frunció la boca evitando una queja, pero detuvo el fuerte golpeteo. –Sí, tanto co-mo para detenerme, malvado inglés…–

El inglés sonrió suavemente y dio un suspiro profundo al sentir aún la caliente intimidad de Jones frotar dentro de sus nalgas y ano, pero sonrió sutilmente, invitando a Alfred a continuar, muy en el fondo lo quería y sabía que lo de Alfred no era sólo un instinto.

_La quinta razón: Simplemente lo ama._

Por eso no se detiene, porque cada vez que pueda expresarle sus sentimientos a Inglaterra con caricias, besos o sutiles palabras lo haría, cuando te sientes tan único en el momento en el que estás fusionado en alma y cuerpo con ese ser que amas es difícil sólo dar marcha atrás y olvidar que pasó. Pero si él, Inglaterra, verdaderamente no lo quiere hacer, Alfred F. Jones nunca lo obligaría y era capaz de detenerse.

Pero por ahora, su amor lo hizo continuar, al menos dos veces más esa misma noche. Sí, la junta fue un desastre, pero la noche fue de lo mejor.

**N.A: **Lo sé, Alfred es bueno y obediente (?), pero con Inglaterra… uno a veces simplemente no puede hacer caso, o sea, con semejante amante nadie se "detiene" en el acto. Espero que les gustara mi intento feo de lemon y apoyen un mundo donde Alfred nunca le haga caso a los "Stop" de Arthur, porque tiene buenas razones! que viva el USxUK :D!


End file.
